Go Your Own Way
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: After the Department of Mysteries deal, Luna starts to fall head-over-heels for Hermione. They said opposites attract, but the dreamy blonde never knew it could end up like this. Luna/Hermione. Warning: potion addiction.


**Go Own Your Way**

**Author Note: Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Seeing as it was September 1st yesterday, I'm on a major Potter high, a lot of it creative since I've been to King's Cross station, and suddenly this Luna/Hermione songfic invaded my head. A few passages and quotes are taken straight out of Phoenix. Happy reading.**

Luna was reflecting over her fourth year, visiting the Hospital Wing after the Department of Mysteries deal. The others who had fought alongside her thought she wasn't taking in a word of what Hermione was saying, but in fact, she was.

_**#Lovin' you, isn't the right thing to do.**_

_**How can I, ever change the way that I feel?#**_

Because the Ravenclaw had to admit, polar opposites though they were, there was just something about Hermione that Luna found very intriguing. Being an open-minded soul (unlike the bushy-haired Gryffindor), she knew the basics of lesbianism, and had a strong instinct that's what had grasped her mind - she liked Hermione and it was a lot. But how could they really bond when at such opposite ends of the scale regarding imagination? Hermione wouldn't accept freer theories.

_**#If I could, maybe I'd give you my world.**_

_**How can I, when you won't take it from me?#**_

Ginny, curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed, gave Luna a probing look that was almost like a Legilimens. 'Is there something of personal worth going through your mind' she mouthed. 'No Ginny, I swear' Luna mouthed back, a very faint pink on her pale cheeks, images of brown hair racing through her mind. Hermione must be quite lonely being single the blonde mused. Guess that's her own way.

_**#You can go your own way, go your own way!**_

_**You can call it another lonely day. You can go your own way.**_

_**Go your own way#**_

Hearing Hermione's voice interrupted Luna's musings.

"-it's certainly given them lots to write about. And that interview with Harry isn't exclusive, it's the one that was in The Quibbler months ago..."

"Daddy sold it to them." Luna said vaguely, turning a page of the Quibbler she'd brought. "He got a very good price for it, too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"That sounds lovely." Hermione replied. Luna sensed that Hermione had struggled to get that out, which made slight sadness mask her features briefly. All the magic that was out there, and Hermione rejected fantastic creatures. But then again, Luna supposed being Muggle-born would put limits on you way deep down. Luna thought they'd become quite good friends, but brainy as the brunette was, Hermione would settle for a nice comfortable job, albeit world-changing, but still from the comfort of her own home, and not go adventuring with Luna, packing up to tour the globe.

_**#Tell me why, everything turned around?**_  
_**Packing up? Shacking up's all you wanna do**_  
_**If I could, baby I'd give you my world. Open up, everything's waiting for you#**_

Maybe there was something specific that drew Luna to Hermione. Ginny had told Luna what Hermione had looked like at the Yule Ball the previous year, but Luna liked the natural bushy look better. They were north-and-south in more than one way. Who would expect a sleek, long-haired blonde to pair with a bushy brunette? Not many. Something about the older girl had truly coiled itself around Luna's brain. Almost straightaway from the start of summer she started writing Hermione a lot. And then one day when Ginny was visiting the Lovegood Rook, part of the longing broke.

"Hermione says she's been getting a few letters from you." Ginny said.

"I have been owling her, yes." Luna nodded, slightly smiling. "Listen, Ginny, do you have any dreamless sleep potion? I've been feeling uneasy at night."

"Yes, we've got some around. But Luna... is there something you want to tell me?" At Ginny's question, Luna kept a straight face - continue the trouble, or lie to her bestie?

"Gin if there was something, you know I'd say." Luna smiled, playing genuine. The fact was that the 'uneasiness' was good dreams involving her and a certain brunette. The potion will help me get over Hermione. It's time I thought logically.

_**#You can go your own way, go your own way!**_

_**You can call it another lonely day. You can go your own way.**_

_**Go your own way#**_

Luna's logic failed her though. The letters to Hermione got less - one of the thought-out solutions, but the potion drove Luna mad. She became addicted, and the good dreams at night turned to daydreams. At the Burrow, things were getting murky.

"I'm worried about Luna." Ginny was explaining to Hermione. "I smell potion fumes from the Rook chimney, proof that something unusual's going down, even for her."

"That dreamless sleep potion you gave to her to help her..." Hermione mused.

"Merlin... you don't think... she couldn't be, could she?" Ginny wondered.

"I don't know, but I hope not. We're not super-close, her and me, but I've become used to having her letters in my life." Hermione said, smiling fondly at thought of her blonde friend. They told Molly they were going out, and headed off immediately.

_**#You can go your own way, go your own way!**_

_**You can call it another lonely day, another lonely day.**_

_**You can go your own way, go your own way#**_

"Luna, open up!" Ginny called. "You know you count on me!" No answer.

"Luna, why have your letters slowed?" Hermione asked through the window.

"Hermione?" Luna peeked through the window, a trace of a smile.

"Luna, Ginny's with me. You're going to come clean, OK?" Hermione said gently. A rustling as the window closed, fumbling of locks, and the door opened.

"Yes. I have been brewing dreamless sleep potion. I can't stop taking it. And Ginny..."

"Yes, Lu?" Ginny asked her childhood friend, using her old nickname.

"There was something on my mind that day in the hospital wing. The reason I'm uneasy. In fact the 'bad' dreams-"

"Were good ones?" Hermione queried. Luna nodded, struggling to make eye-contact.

_**#You can go your own way, go your own way!**_

_**You can call it another lonely day, another lonely day.**_

_**You can go your own way, go your own way#**_

"They were. The potion's made them strike me during the day." the blonde replied.

"Well it has to be anything from recently." Ginny concluded.

"It is. Hermione, right or wrong, do you accept me?" Luna questioned. Hermione nodded. Luna inhaled, and fidgeted. "I - oh..."

"Luna, that idea of personal worth-" Ginny started.

"Ginny, please. Leave it to Luna." Hermione reasoned. Luna felt affection yet again. Hermione had calmed the situation, but what happened next caught her off-guard. Luna lent in and pecked her sweetly, but there was a slow simmer there too. Hermione responded, Molly's gazpacho meeting Luna's chilli con carne breath. When Luna pulled back, a vague beam adorned her face. Ginny looked shocked.

"Well, is that what you wanted to tell but didn't?" the redhead pondered. Luna smiled.

"Hang on, Ginny suspected you had some secret?" Hermione queried.

"I did. But I had no idea Luna was gay." Ginny responded as Hermione hugged Luna, feeling a bond with the younger girl now having made her mind up about the kiss.

"They say 'go your own way', Ginny. Go your own way." Luna beamed with her teeth.

**AN: This idea came to me so suddenly it would not leave! It's the first time I've explored this pairing in thought, and the first time I've made Luna swing the other way. And the Fleetwood Mac song suited the (at the time) vague idea so well. And the last two lines of dialogue randomly rhyming just seemed so perfect.**


End file.
